


后

by ThatAhboo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAhboo/pseuds/ThatAhboo
Summary: 藍A粉O非典型ABO





	后

Cody姐姐为什麽又要给珠泫姐姐穿那样的衣服呢？太低胸了吧，胸前那一片只属于自己的光景就这样被台下的千百人紧盯着。明明姐姐不是第一次穿那麽裸露的衣服了，发情期的孙胜完还是忍不住那心中的酸涩。

  
努力分心把眼泪憋回去的孙胜完，突然被什麽东西撞了一下，看着心心念念的裴珠泫不小心往后一踩到自己的鞋，一下就撞进了自己的怀裡。裴珠泫被勐地一吓本能释放了Omega的信息素，还好孙胜完默契的牵住了裴珠泫，才没有让她向后跌倒发生危险。

  
裴珠泫的香气就这麽侵蚀着孙胜完的大脑，翘嫩的屁股还刚好撞到孙胜完的下身，孙胜完才惊觉不妙。

  
下台的时候孙胜完已经忍不住自己往裴珠泫的身上贴，牵着她的手还调皮的在她的手心画圈。

  
裴珠泫哪还有那样的心思，一心一意想要关心她的Alpha有没有受伤。「脚还好吗？」

  
「疼...」孙胜完瘪嘴不要脸的一直蹭着裴珠泫的手臂。

  
「对不起，等等妳把鞋脱了我看看有没有受伤。」

  
「其实姐姐亲亲我就不疼了，好不好？」

  
明明知道某人是在过分的耍赖得寸进尺，裴珠泫看了一下更衣室附近没有人，轻轻得亲了一下小年下软嫩的脸颊。离开的时候还观察了一下口红没有黏到脸上，心裡满意的想这系列唇膏真不错。

  
分神思考唇膏的瞬间裴珠泫就被扯进更衣室裡了，急躁的小孩顺着脖子的曲线往下亲，连胸前未乾的汗水都舔得一乾二净。裴珠泫被吓了一跳才后知后觉的发现她的Alpha信息素味道已经浓烈到彷彿要侵蚀了抑制贴。

  
「姐姐的这裡都是我的⋯⋯」难得显示出霸道的小孩儿待在她的胸前像个讨奶吃的小婴儿闷闷得咕哝着，裴珠泫才发现原来小孩是吃醋了。

  
「姐姐我想要⋯」小孩在后颈嗅来嗅去，像隻小狗一样，不过是隻听话的小奶狗，她的姐姐没有发话她也不敢乱动。「都没有妳的味道！」她的语气带着点鼻音抱怨着，彷彿是抑制贴委屈她了。

  
裴珠泫宠溺一笑，揉了揉小Alpha毛茸茸的脑袋，「吃醋了？」

  
孙胜完鲜少对裴珠泫显示出霸道或是佔有慾，她的Alpha对所有人都是那样的温柔，常常让裴珠泫有点疑惑孙胜完对自己到底对自己是不是爱，还是姐控情结发作才跟她在一起。但这种胡思乱想很快就被她推翻了。

  
裴珠泫发现了孙胜完对她有着明显的慾望，虽然还是一样温温柔柔可可爱爱，但至少裴珠泫可以透过孙胜完只有对她身体欲罢不能的情况抽丝剥茧出来一些被爱的感受。

  
朴秀荣听到裴珠泫怀疑孙胜完对她不是爱的想法嗤之以鼻，笑她真的是人在福中不知福，孙胜完对于裴珠泫的偏爱全世界都能看出一二。

  
可能是Alpha到发情期了，这两天整个人反常的黏着她，这根本就不是穿过最露的打歌服，现在还可可爱爱的待在她怀裡吃醋，裴珠泫不得不承认发情期软绵绵的Alpha对她实在有着无法拒绝的吸引力。

  
「姐姐人家好喜欢妳，妳真的喜欢我吗？」小孩儿看裴珠泫分神又泪眼汪汪地揣着她的衣角。

  
「喜欢呀，最喜欢我们家胜完了。」

  
「那以后可以不要穿这种衣服了吗？」孙胜完根本就是个滥用自己可爱跟撒娇来达到目的的小朋友。

  
可偏偏裴珠泫就吃这一套，拍了拍她的脑袋，哄着：「好好好，我会去跟Cody姐姐说说看。」

  
「那我们可以在这裡做吗？」孙胜完又得寸进尺了。

  
裴珠泫吓得推开她的脑袋，急忙拒绝：「当然不行。」

  
在打歌舞台后台的更衣室，妳在跟我开玩笑吧？

  
听到裴珠泫的拒绝孙胜完眼泪就这样啪嗒啪嗒的掉了下来，眼泪就这麽流下脸庞留下两道泪痕，楚楚可怜了模样就像裴珠泫欺负她了一样。

  
「可是...可是我好难受.....呜呜呜...真的不可以吗？」

  
「我们回家再做好不好？」裴珠泫有点不知所措，她的Alpha怎麽一言不合就哭呢？

  
「不好......呜呜呜...人家真的好难受...」孙胜完扯着自己的裙子，胯下的凸起已经过于明显了，她难受得哇一声就要放声大哭，裴珠泫连忙过去摀住了她的嘴巴，

  
「别哭别哭，我用手帮妳好不好？」

  
哭包Alpha这才止住了眼泪，含着眼泪委屈的点点头。

  
裴珠泫撩开了孙胜完的裙子脱下了她的安全裤，硬挺就弹了出来，小东西见到裴珠泫似乎很兴奋，抖了两下前端还不断得滴出液体。

  
小东西其实根本就不小，粗大的尺寸裴珠泫的小手都圈不住，只好用两隻手套弄着，还想着要照顾一下孙胜完的感受，问：「这样舒服吗？」

  
裴珠泫这才发现孙胜完又哭了，她抹着眼泪点点头的样子有点滑稽，嘴裡还咕哝着：「舒服...」

  
随着裴珠泫的速度越来越快，孙胜完的哭声似乎越来越急促了，还哽咽地吸了吸鼻子，裴珠泫只想一个巴掌拍在孙胜完的脑门上：「妳哭什麽？别哭了！妳想被别人听见吗？」

  
「可是...可是......姐姐弄得太舒服了...呜呜呜对不起...我不想哭的.......」

  
「好了没事没事，别哭了，不然我就不弄了。」

  
听到裴珠泫的威胁孙胜完终于吸了吸鼻子不敢再哭，可是眼睛湿漉漉的样子还是忍不住让人想要欺负。

  
裴珠泫看着她平常可靠温柔得保护着她的Alpha现在像个缺乏安全感的小狗狗，恶作剧的心思一起，便蹲下身去张嘴舔了一口性器的顶端，然后再把粗大的顶端整个含住。

  
她抬眼满意地看到孙胜完瞪大眼睛看着她，眼角还红红的都是哭过的痕迹，她又把东西吐了出来，说：「乖乖的不可以哭，姐姐就让妳舒服。」

  
孙胜完的腿间有浓烈的Alpha气息，裴珠泫也不自觉得软了腿，双颊紧紧的吸住了孙胜完的头部，她没有替孙胜完这麽做过，试探性舔了舔顶端去戳戳那个低浅的眼，马上就如愿地听到孙胜完舒适的低喘。

  
分身实在是太巨大了，她没有办法整根吞下，撑着她的嘴巴鼓鼓得有点酸软，她又附上了小手去滑动剩下的柱身，然后加快了吞吐的速度。

  
Alpha寻求快感的本能去压了压裴珠泫的头部想要挺得更深，顶端戳进了舌根抵住了咽喉，这下换裴珠泫红了眼睛，忍住了想要呕吐的本能，感觉到嘴裡的巨物抖动了两下就射出了大量浓稠的白浊，裴珠泫被猛地一呛，有些吞了进去有些被她咳了出来。

  
孙胜完爽过之后马上意识到自己做了什麽坏事，连忙也跪下来拍了拍裴珠泫的背让她把东西吐出来，看裴珠泫被她呛得眼圈都红了，差点又硬了起来。

  
「姐姐对不起...呜呜......我不是故意的...」孙胜完在裴珠泫狼狈得咳完之后又开始哭。

  
裴珠泫无奈的抹掉嘴角的体液，拍了拍孙胜完连说没事的。

  
「没关係，是我自愿的。」裴珠泫无奈地站了起身，明明被佔便宜的是她，为什麽孙胜完一副她才是被欺负了的那个。

  
然而孙胜完哭得更大声了，裴珠泫烦得要命，威胁道：「晚上我们出去开房，妳再哭就没有了！」

  
孙胜完才抽抽噎噎的停止哭泣，凑过去紧抱着她的Omega像个小狗一样乱蹭一通，亲亲脸颊又亲亲嘴唇的，嘴裡乖乖地呢喃着：「我好喜欢姐姐...」

  
平时在宿舍真的不好和孙胜完好好欢爱，毕竟隔音功能太差劲了，面对过多的快感来临时，裴珠泫时常只能紧咬下唇，她一点都没有被人想要被人听见闺房秘事的癖好。

  
裴珠泫简单带了几件自己的衣服和孙胜完的就拉着她出来酒店开房，好险经纪人也知道孙胜完最近在发情期，帮她们挂了证件直接给她们房卡。

  
她还是注重卫生的，儘管孙胜完又像个小媳妇一样窝在她的怀裡亲亲啃啃，她累了一整天只想要洗个澡，孙胜完却死黏着她不放开。

  
「我不能跟妳一起进去吗？」孙胜完的眼眶又盈满了泪水。

  
「妳乖一点，我很快就出来了。」

  
「可是我会想妳。」又哭了。

  
「妳烦死了！不准哭！给我去床上好好待着！」裴珠泫真的被孙胜完给哭烦了，反手就把门给浴室门给带上。

  
边淋浴的时候还在边想自己好像有点过分了，孙胜完平时这麽宠着她，现在轮到她脆弱的发情期裴珠泫却这样嫌弃她。她叹了口气，繫了浴袍就出去想说今晚好好的给人赎个罪。

  
一出浴室门的场景却让裴珠泫吓了一大跳，洁白的大床上孙胜完瑟缩在一边旁边还摆着她带来的换洗衣服，怀裡抱着的也是她刚穿过来的外套，哭红的小鼻子一抽一抽的，见到她洗完澡出来，以毕生最快的速度又黏了过来。

  
「姐姐我好想妳...呜呜呜...妳怎麽洗了这麽久......」

  
裴珠泫叹了一口气，把人往怀裡揽，决心不再责怪小Alpha，也要好好补偿她。

  
她撕掉了抑制贴，Alpha散在空气裡强烈的信息素直接刺激得她双腿一软，她舔了舔孙胜完的耳朵然后手附上了她小巧的胸口揉捏，声音微哑得在她耳边吹气：「胜完乖，把裤子跟衣服都脱掉。」

  
Omega也释放出了自己的信息素在空气中跟Alpha交缠，气氛马上就变得暧昧且旖旎了起来。

  
等孙胜完自己卸下了最后一件底裤的时候她就被裴珠泫推倒在床上，压住了她刚才排在一旁床上的一堆衣物。

  
「胜完这麽喜欢我吗？我只是离开去洗个澡还要闻着我的味道？嗯？」裴珠泫一手撑在眼睛微红的孙胜完旁边，看着她愣愣失神得看着自己，眼底除了闪闪的泪光还有浓烈的慾望，她下身的硬挺又直挺挺的顶着她的小腹。

  
这次发情期的症状好像有点严重，孙胜完不知道自己为什麽会变成这样，可是她想要无时无刻都在裴珠泫旁边，她甚至不想睡觉，不捨得闭眼，不想错过一点能够看着裴珠泫的时间，同时又害怕这样黏人又多愁善感的自己会被裴珠泫讨厌，这种患得患失的感觉从来没有体会过。

  
孙胜完委屈地瘪嘴点点头，心底还在为刚才裴珠泫凶她而难过，眼泪又流得更凶了。

  
「呜呜呜...对不起姐姐......我明明不想哭的...我知道...呜...我知道我哭会让妳觉得烦......可是我太喜欢妳了......看不见妳我就忍不住哭......」

  
裴珠泫看孙胜完窝在她怀裡抽噎抹着眼泪的样子又是心疼，低头去亲掉了那些不断滑落的眼泪，暗骂自己实在是有点过分了。

  
「没关係，不用对不起，是我的错，我不应该凶妳的。」裴珠泫摸了摸小孩的头，眼神温柔得都能掐出了水，「今晚妳要几次我都补偿妳好不好？」

  
孙胜完瞪大了眼，不可置信得看着裴珠泫。

  
裴珠泫说完自己也觉得有点害羞，Alpha信息素的侵略让她下身已经湿了遍，对于慾望的渴望像是寄生植物一样疯长，她牵着孙胜完的手伏在她的上方和她接吻。

  
唇齿的交缠似乎已经不够满足身下发情的Alpha，她的分身不断在裴珠泫的浴袍上磨蹭，企图缓解一些难受的慾望，她有点迫切想要解开裴珠泫腰间的繫带，却被裴珠泫一手按住。

  
「妳躺着就好，我来。」

  
小年下不哭了，愣愣地看着坐在她身上的裴珠泫缓缓拉开了腰间的繫带，动作像是放了慢速播放一样，她急得想要去触碰浴袍遮掩住的美丽风光，却被裴珠泫一计冷眼瞪了回去。

  
裴珠泫不仅脸蛋是上帝用心凋刻过的艺术品，身体也是，每一处都是恰到好处的完美，Omega因为情动而躯体都染上了淡淡的粉红。本来就知道是来做什麽的，裴珠泫浴袍裡头什麽都没有，她牵着孙胜完的手滑过自己胸前的樱桃，没有逗留多久又滑了下去。

  
孙胜完的手碰到腿心的时候她忍不住颤了颤身体，忍不住倒吸了一口气迎接接下来的侵袭。

  
孙胜完的东西太大，每次进入都需要她先试试几根手指才不会进去的时候撑得疼，裴珠泫自动得把孙胜完的手指送进了自己的体内抽送，她动得慢，孙胜完有点失去耐心的去勾动手指，就满意得听到了裴珠泫变调的呻吟。

  
「妳不要动...」裴珠泫娇嗔，美人连瞪人的表情都是绝美的，孙胜完扭了扭腰，暗示身上的人自己发疼的慾望。

  
「这样...就可以了吗？」裴珠泫面色潮红，接收到了孙胜完急切的慾望也有点心痒，想要孙胜完深深埋进自己体内的感觉更甚。

  
第一次帮自己做这样的事情，裴珠泫像个害羞的学生寻求师长的认可。

  
孙胜完胡乱地点了点头，看着裴珠泫垂着头扶着她的性器慢慢下坐的样子又觉得慾望已经膨发成了一颗气球，随时都有可能爆炸，她想要狠狠得进入裴珠泫，想要拥有她，想要把她整个人都融进自己的身体裡。

  
空虚的蜜穴突然被孙胜完的腺体给撑得满满的，裴珠泫觉得内裡的皱摺都被炽热给烫平，下体有感得满胀让裴珠泫忍不住溢出了嘴角的呻吟，动作也缓了下来。

  
孙胜完急切的想要挺腰让性器整根都进入，却被裴珠泫按住了腰，「我来...妳不准动！」

  
孙胜完只能忍着想要深入的慾望乖乖躺着。

  
裴珠泫顺着自己舒服的速度坐到了最底，顶端撞到花心的那一刻裴珠泫忍不住哆嗦了一下，看着孙胜完舒服的低吟，突然觉得有些得意。

  
裴珠泫按着孙胜完的小腹上上下下，看着孙胜完在她身下难耐的抓着床单眼周湿漉漉的，就像被自己操哭了一样，这种支配的感觉很快就让裴珠泫更加觉得激动，在重重的一个下坐就达到了高潮。

  
一下被夹得太紧，孙胜完在裴珠泫脑中一片空白的时候成功翻身上位，在裴珠泫根本还没缓过来的时候又深深得顶了进去。

  
「啊...胜完......慢点...」

  
「不行...我停不下来......姐姐...我真的好喜欢妳...从第一眼看到就喜欢了......」孙胜完和平时温和冷静的样子不同，毫无章法的挺腰，肉体拍打的声音伴随着抽送时的水声增加了空气裡暧昧的氛围。

  
「我也...哈啊...喜欢妳......」

  
裴珠泫被顶弄得话都说不清，双手紧紧得攀着孙胜完的脖颈，快感多得令她承受不住，再次被送上顶峰的时候没有修剪过的指甲在孙胜完的背上留下了条条红痕。

  
孙胜完刚缓解了慾望，哪裡还有刚刚那娇弱小A的模样，把裴珠泫拉了起来压在床头，从背后再次重重得顶了进去，「姐姐今天撞到我的时候我就好想要这样操妳...」

  
孙胜完痴迷得看着裴珠泫诱人的背部线条，突然想到前几个月释出的画报照片，当时只觉得一个Alpha应该要大度的包容，不想对裴珠泫表示自己的在意，却又嫉妒心爆发，在裴珠泫颤抖着准备高潮的时候又抽了出来。

  
「姐姐为什麽要拍那种照片呢？」

  
「嗯...？」突如其来的空虚，裴珠泫满脑子都是未被满足的情慾，有点不明白孙胜完在说些什麽，转头时迷离的眼神就让孙胜完更想要狠狠地惩罚她。

  
「姐姐的画报，当时是这样的吧？」

  
孙胜完把裴珠泫拉下床，逼她按在洁白的牆壁上，发热滚烫的肌肤一碰到冰冷的牆壁就忍不住哆嗦，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，被冰的一下就清醒的脑袋总算反应过来孙胜完这是吃醋了。

  
因为那张令众生发狂的某品牌画报照片。

  
孙胜完一手把裴珠泫的双手举得高过头部压在牆上，一手环过裴珠泫纤细的腰，色情的揉弄着她胸前的柔软，她看着裴珠泫被拉直完美的背部线条，迷恋得凑了上去轻吻。

  
她从敏感的颈部一路往下，顺着背嵴在白嫩的后背留下了一整排的咬痕，可爱的臀瓣被她分了开来，紧闭的后穴也透露出了淡淡的粉色，孙胜完着迷的亲吻着，裴珠泫马上打了一个激灵，慌乱地用手想要阻止孙胜完的动作。「不要亲那裡...很髒......」

  
孙胜完只是勾起嘴角没有说话，顺着往前时鼻尖都已经碰到了前方的湿气，她一点都不需要操之过急，毕竟她们来日方长。

  
粉嫩的穴口湿泞泞的，孙胜完的手指在洞口浅浅的插入，又把张嘴含住，满意得听到了裴珠泫变了调的喘息。

  
「胜完...」舌尖上的颗粒划过阴核带来了巨大的快感，裴珠泫不自觉得把双手深入了孙胜完蓬鬆的髮丝裡面企图宣洩过剩的慾望。

  
舌尖挑着敏感，顺着孙胜完手指抽插的速度裴珠泫觉得快感来得像是汹涌的海浪，一拍就把她拉进了慾望的洋流浮载浮沉。

  
穴口越缩越紧，孙胜完调皮的又不让裴珠泫达到高潮，抽出手指的时候带出了许多的淫液沿着裴珠泫的大腿内侧流了下去，蜿蜒成了一条条水痕。

  
裴珠泫被迫趴在牆上，根本看不清孙胜完在做些什麽，失去了视觉其他的感官都被无限地放大，她大口的喘气，感觉到孙胜完炽热的顶端又重新在她的穴口磨蹭，也忍不住扭了扭腰想要她深深的进入，止住那种鼎沸的空虚感。

  
「快点进......啊！」裴珠泫的指令还没下达完成，孙胜完就冲了进去，一下被填满又让裴珠泫舒服的脚尖都蜷了起来。

  
刚埋进体内的性器马上就开始大力的进出肏弄，次次都用力的像是要把自己的撞得散架。

  
「胜完...我站不住...嗯......混蛋慢点...」裴珠泫被撞得腿软，撑着牆壁差点就要跪了下去，却又被孙胜完紧紧锢住腰部，强迫站立。

  
冰冷的天花板和滚烫的自己还有来自下身的快感让裴珠泫无法思考，光滑的牆上又无处可以发洩过剩的慾望，只能无力的呻吟着。

  
孙胜完丝毫没有想要体贴她的无助，速度还是一样又快又狠。裴珠泫已经腿软到无法站立了，只能向后靠着孙胜完，着力点全部都集中在孙胜完抱着腰部的手还有两个人的结合处。

  
「腿软是体虚，我们多做运动就不会了。」孙胜完似乎发现了这个体位的有趣之处，每次都在裴珠泫无力把重心放在她身上的时候再重重的往上顶，每次都能顶到花心把Omega的生殖口撞得半开。

  
「不行了...太深了…好胀...嗯...哈...」

  
裴珠泫摇着头，不想理孙胜完在说些什麽胡话，接连着达到高潮的身体泛着漂亮的粉色，似乎已经难以承受过多的快感，抓着孙胜完的手臂都已经指尖泛白，精神恍惚得错觉孙胜完已经要把她的小腹给顶穿。

  
「姐姐夹得好紧...好舒服...」孙胜完被不规律收缩的花穴绞得差点缴械投降，又把人抱到了桌子前面，让她抓着桌子的边角。

  
「抓稳了姐姐。」孙胜完看着裴珠泫腰部下榻出两个腰窝，还有顺着背脊延伸的肌肉线条都美得令人歎为观止，她的姐姐是从天界掉下来的宝藏，从头到脚趾每一个细节都是完美的。

  
「姐姐我可以射进去吗？」孙胜完得寸进尺的毛病一直不改，弯下身子叼起了裴珠泫的耳垂舔弄，含糊地在耳边软软的撒娇。

  
信息素的催化之下裴珠泫只能软着身体咬着牙点点头说好。

  
肉体相撞的声音结合了交合的水声还有裴珠泫不时高亢的呻吟似乎成为了孙胜完耳裡最动听的交响乐，她腰一紧猛地一撞进去就把东西全部都射进了裴珠泫的体内，东西多的裴珠泫的小腹似乎都要鼓了起来。

  
孙胜完贴心乖乖得等待裴珠泫最后一波情潮散去，抽出的时候爱液混着她的浊白都滑了出来，孙胜完看着那诱人的场面又忍不住了，可是看了看趴在自己怀裡累得眼睛都闭上的裴珠泫还是打消了再来一次的念头，亲暱的蹭了蹭她的鼻子乖乖得把人抱进去浴室清洗。

  
「我最喜欢姐姐呢！Mua!」


End file.
